Why Didn't You Tell Me?
by Andy'sGirl17
Summary: this is a fan fiction about one of my favorite groups called Celtic Thunder
1. Chapter 1

In Dublin lived two girls, sisters to be exact Alyssa Rose and Zara. However, they weren't really biological sisters, Alyssa was adopted. It was one hot day in Dublin one of the hottest days they'd ever had. Zara and Alyssa we're getting ready to go swimming when all of a sudden a car pulled up in their driveway. As Alyssa looked out her bedroom window she jumped up and screamed, "It's Paul!" Paul had been Zara and Alyssa friend since as long as Alyssa could remember. Alyssa jumped up and dropped everything she was doing and ran out side to meet Paul. When I say ran that's an understatement she flew out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Before Paul could even reach the door she tackled him. Alyssa was always like that every time she saw Paul after all he was her best friend. Every time he came over she would beg him to stay and eat with them or go out to eat with them. Of course Paul never could turn Alyssa down cause she was so sweet especially when she gave him the puppy dog look. This time though she begged him to stay a little while and swim he turned her down. The puppy dog look didn't even work. Alyssa confused, worried, and bewildered looked up at Paul with a concerned look on her face and asked, "What's wrong?" Paul looked down at her with a sweet smile and said, "Nothing I have come by to see you all just for a bit I need to talk to Zara." "Come inside", she said. As they walked in Paul looked at Zara and said, "I need to talk to you alone." Alyssa bewildered cause Paul had never said that before he'd never had acted this strange before. She shrugged it off that Paul had said no to staying, cause she knew he had been busy in the recording studio and getting ready to go on tour. However, she knew something was up trying to ignore all the bad thoughts running through her head she continued to get ready to go swimming. Finally, Paul and Zara got through talking. Alyssa still a little bewildered asked Zara, "What did Paul say to you?" Zara of course not wanting to upset her little sister said, "Nothing, he was just asking me what would be a good present for his girlfriend, Dom." Alyssa believing her sister said, "Okay." Alyssa relieved now decided to go swimming.


	2. Chapter 2

Little did Alyssa know what Zara and Paul really talked about was Paul leaving Celtic Thunder, leaving Dublin, and moving to New York. Alyssa eventually forgot about the whole conversation Paul and Zara had. Until, several days later while on the internet Alyssa found a article about Paul leaving Dublin and starting a solo career and moving to New York. Alyssa at first thought it was some cruel joke, but she found out it was true. Mad, upset, and hurt Alyssa jumped up from her chair stomped down the steps. Zara looking worried asked, "What's wrong?" Alyssa hurt more than anything else looked Zara straight in the face and said, "You lied to me!" Zara replied "What I have no idea what you're talking about?" Alyssa enraged with anger and crying from being hurt and betrayed by her sister and best friend yelled, "Don't you play dumb with me!" "I know all about Paul leaving!" Alyssa crying now looks at her sister so hurt and says, "Why didn't you tell me?" Alyssa still crying grabs her phone and house keys and goes stomping out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Zara following after her asks, "Where are you going?" Alyssa turns around crying more now says, "If you must know I'm going for a walk." Alyssa still hurt decides she's going to the park figuring no one will be there considering how hot it is. Little did Alyssa know there was one person there and that was Paul himself who she really didn't want to talk to right now. Alyssa walking on down the road toward the park tears streaming down her face still upset. Finally, Alyssa reaches the park still crying looks up low and behold if it isn't Paul the last person she wanted to see. Seeing her upset Paul walks over to where she's at and gently puts his arm around her to go and hug her. However, to his surprise she pushes him away and continues walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul looking down at her says, "What's wrong?" Alyssa still very upset looks at him and screams "I never want to see you again!" "I thought you was my best friend!" Paul says, "But I am." Alyssa said "Well, best friends tell other best friends when there moving out of state let alone the country!" Paul looks at her with a sincere look on his face and says, "I'm sorry I should've told you." Alyssa still upset stomps off ignoring Paul. Paul running after her grabs her arm and says, "Come on I'll drive you home." Alyssa shoving him away says, "I'm not suppose to go with strangers." "I don't even know you anymore." "What happened to the Paul I knew?" "He never would've kept this from me." After what seemed like walking for hours Alyssa finally reached home. Thinking about it she regrets saying some of those hurtful things to Paul. She begins to think about the song True Friends. Alyssa begins to think back on all those times Paul was there for her she begins to cry and says, "What have I done he probably never wants to speak to me again." She hears a knock at the door she runs to the door and opens it if it isn't Paul. As soon as Alyssa sees him she begins to cry. At the same time they both say, "I need to talk to you." "Come on in" Alyssa says. As they walk into the living room everything is quiet. Until finally they sit down. Alyssa immediately burst into tears "Paul, please forgive me I can't loose you too." Paul looking at her puts his arm around her and says, "it's okay you were upset." Alyssa looking at him crying more than she had before says "No it's not I acted like a kid I was just so upset please for give me. I don't want to loose you like I did my biological parents and grandparents." "I'll forgive you only if you forgive me. I should've told you when I first made the decision." "Do you forgive me?" Alyssa asks Paul squeezing him as hard as she can giving him the biggest bear hug she can says, "Of course I forgive you, you're my best friend." "We'll have to come and visit you in New York sometime though." "Defiantly!" Paul shouts. Little did Alyssa or Paul know that the day she comes home from New York would be the worst day of her life.


End file.
